Out of the Blue
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What would happen if Tony and Ziva had to go to couple's counceling? Multichap. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own N.C.I.S., if I did, Tony would be at Ziva's swearing in ceremony.**

Tony walked into the bullpen and looked at McGee.

"Where's Ziva and the bossman?" Tony asked.

"They're in the Director's office. They told me to tell you to go up there when you got here." Tony slightly questioned what McGee said, but went up to the Director's office anyway.

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo." Director Vance said when Tony finally came in, "Glad you could join us." He said nodding to the seat next to Ziva's. He sat down waiting for his fate.

"I've decided to send you and Agent David to couple's counceling." Vance said. Tony and Ziva stared at him.

"_Couple's Counceling_!" Tony yelled, "Why would we need that? It's for married or enganged people! It's-" Tony was cut off by a hand smacking the back of his head.

"Thanks Boss." Tony mumbled.

"Your first session starts Thursday at 1500. Don't be late." Vance said. Tony and Ziva got up to leave.

"One more thing." Vance said before they walked out the door. They turned, "your councelor is named Lance Sweets." Tony and Ziva nodded before knocking on the door.

**One more little note, this does have a couple of BONES characters in it, but nothing major except Sweets. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be slightly short.**

Ziva and Tony sat waiting for their session.

"This isn't gonna go over well." Tony said as he flipped the pages to a magazine he had no interest in.

"Stop being a pessemistic polly." Ziva said, not really thrilled about the idea either.

"The term is Negative Nancy, _Zi_va." Tony said. They were quiet for a little longer.

"You wanna annoy him?" Tony said. Ziva smiled at him. He smiled back.

"How?" Ziva said. Tony was about to answer when he and Ziva looked at the couple that was coming out.

"I'm so glad we got out of there. I don't think I could have dealt with him anymore." A man with a suit and a belt buckle that said 'cocky' on it said. The girl beside him smiled and started talking to him.

"Follow my lead." Tony said in Ziva's ear when they got up to go into the office.

**That is the end of the other BONES characters. If you are a BONES fan, tell me who they are, though it should be very easy. Next chapter Tony and Ziva get to mess with Sweets' head! Haha! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You now get a longer chapter!**

"Dr. Sweets?" Tony said coming in and shaking the psychiatrist's hand.

"Yes," he said, "Sit down." The two agents sat down on opposite ends and looked at the man in front of them.

"Could you tell me why you both are here? I was told that you aren't getting along?"

"Well," Tony started, "If you want the truth, it's all her fault." He said pointing to Ziva. Ziva shot him a look.

"My fault! It is yours!"

"No," Tony laughed, "It certainly is yours." Ziva glared at him, "How?" Tony's phone rang. He looked at Sweets.

"Excuse me." He said.

_"Tony?" _McGee said.

"Yeah?" Tony said.

"See! That is just like him!" Ziva told Sweets as she went on some absurd rant, "It is always work for him!"

_"The guys after you are John and Ana Thomas. They have three kids."_

"Thanks!" Tony said hanging up the phone.

"Who is that?" Ziva spat.

"It's not like it matters Ana." Tony said.

"Yes, it really does!" She said.

"It's not like you'd listen anyway." Tony said, "The kids take time away from me."

"You are jealous of our children!" Ziva yelled, "Nos hijos? Tu estas un nino! Como-"

"Oh, here we go again." Tony said looking away from her to Sweets, "She's been doing that more often lately." He said.

"I don't see the problem with her speaking in Spanish." Sweets said.

"No, she only speaks it when she's mad. She used to speak it to me all the time! Now? She can't seem to stop yelling at me in it and every time I try to ask? She never tells me why!"

"Porque? Porque!"

"Yeah! Why!"

"Yo-" Ziva started.

"Nevermind." He said, "It's not like it matters anymore."

"Escuchame!" Ziva yelled. Tony and Sweets both turned to look at her. She went on, "Quieres hablar? Hablamos aqui! Te amo!" Ziva said going toward him, "Y yo soy emberasada." She said softly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You are?" Tony asked, tilting her face to look at his. "Why didn't you tell me." Sweets looked confused.

"I did not know how you would take it." Ziva said. He kissed her. Ziva was taken aback a little bit, but happily kissed back. The 'couple' moved away, remembering that there was another person in the room.

"Okay." Sweets said, completely embarassed, "I think that's it for today. Do you want me to end your sessions?" He asked. Tony and Ziva flashed a huge smile, "No," Ziva said, "I think next Thursday at the same time is fine." Tony put his arm around Ziva's shoulder and they walked out. On their way out they heard Sweets say, "I felt like I just stepped into a _Deep Six _novel." The door shut behind them.

"I think I'm gonna like these sessions." Tony said to Ziva as they laughed coming out the building.

**So, I hope you were okay with what I did for the whole Tony and Ziva confusing Sweets thing. This is basically the gist of the coversation:**

**Ziva and Tony said they never talked anymore, Ziva called Tony a child for being jealous about their children, and then Ziva told him she was pregnant. **

**Escuchame: listen to me**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to say practically all of you got the Booth and Brennan thing right. Sorry, it was not Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann from _In Plain Sight_, they live in Albequerqui, New Mexico, it's kinda hard for them to get from there to D.C. for a session of couple's counceling. So, onward...**

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator and went their seats. They had been gone an hour and now they were going to play catch- up from the last hour and a half.

"Did you find anything new McGee?" Tony asked the other agent.

"Yep."

"What?"

"The suspect." McGee said.

"Not anymore," Gibbs said, "He's clean. DiNozzo, David, go down to Abby and see if she found anything." The two agents nodded and went to the goth's lab.

"Do you think he suspects we did anything?" Ziva asked in the elevator. Tony looked at her, "No, but Sweets will when we go to our session next week."

"Why?" Ziva asked stepping out of the elevator.

"We impersonated the couple that had the session after ours." Tony said in his partner's ear. Ziva's eyes looked at Tony's and then they busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked spinning away from her Mass Spec. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Should we tell her?" Ziva asked Tony. He pretended to ponder the thought.

"We shall." He said. They told her of what had ensued in Sweet's office that day with elaborate detail. Suddenly, they each earned a head- slap. They turned to see their boss standing behind them.

"Hi boss." Tony said stepping away from the older agent so he could talk to Abby. The other two agents started to leave, when Gibbs said, "You two, stay!" They did as they were told.

"You were told no funny business!" Gibbs said to them in the elevator. He shut the power off. "What were you thinking?" He went on. Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"That was retorical." Gibbs said. Tony shut his mouth.

"If I hear of anything else," Gibbs said, "I'm going to send you to a shrink twice a week! Got it?" The two agents nodded.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me crazy happy. I also appreciate the person who corrected my Spanish, I'm not fluent and forgetting the grammar part of it. So...Next chapter!**

"Do you think Dr. Sweets realized we were messing with him?" Ziva asked in the elevator.

"Yeah, especially after the next couple was the real Thomas couple. You have to admit," Tony said, "It was fun." Ziva smiled.

"Yes, it was." She replied, "Better question, do you think the Director knows?"

"No. He probably wouldn't care even if he was told." Tony said as he and Ziva got out of the elevator.

"Tony." Ziva said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony said stopping. "You wanna order take- out and watch a movie?" Ziva looked at him.

"I just wanted food, Tony, not a date." Ziva replied. Tony looked away from Ziva for a second.

"I didn't want a date." He said, "I was just trying to be friendly." Ziva saw she had hurt him.

"Tony." She said. He looked at her. "I did not mean to sound rude. I just," she stopped, trying to find the words she needed. She finally found them and began talking again, "do not see how our watching a movie together will end. The last time we watched movies and had dinner together, I was attacked by Mossad. Besides," she said. "My father had a man trailing me and he now has pictures of us."

"That was years ago Zi." Tony said. Ziva looked at him, her eyes betraying how she felt. She touched his cheek.

"I know, but not tonight." She said kissing his other cheek. Tony watched as she walked away from him and to her car.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is shorter than the previous couple chapters. However, it has a good Tiva moment throughout and it furthers the story, so please don't skim.**

Tony stood outside of Ziva's door. He knew he was probably risking his life coming to see her, but he figured he needed to comfort her. He knew he hurt her and he was sorry, even if he wouldn't admit it. He knocked on the door. He stood back when the door opened.

"Tony." Ziva said. She looked at him.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

"No." She said, "I was watching TV." She stood back to let him into her apartment.

"I want to ask you something." Tony asked once they were both sitting on Ziva's couch. She looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Do you want to keep doing the counceling?" He asked. Ziva looked at him as she contemplated a reply.

"Yes." She finally said. The confused look on his face gave Ziva the chance she wanted to explain.

"We have a lot of luggage." Ziva said.

"Baggage." Tony muttered.

"Yes," Ziva said, "Anyway, I believe that our partnership needs to be put back together. We have had so many things happen to us, we cannot seem to go back to the way we were." Tony sat there internalizing what she had said.

"At least we do not have to take a polygraph test." Ziva said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Tony smiled.

"I think I've rubbed off on you Ziva." Tony said.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"You want to make things better." Tony replied. Ziva smiled.

"I have your optimism contagious." Ziva said to him. They both smiled.

"So," Tony said. "We go to counceling as Tony and Ziva."

"Yes." Ziva said. Tony stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned.

"One more question." He said, "You aren't really pregnant are you?" Ziva, a shocked look on her face, took a pillow off her couch and threw it at him. The pillow hit the door. She picked it up, put it back on the couch and went to bed.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I appreciate them muchly. Here's the next chapter!**

Both agents stared at Sweets. Niether one of them wanted to tell the psychiatrist what was on their mind.

"Can you tell me why you pretended to be different clients?" Sweets asked trying to start a conversation.

"We were bored." Tony mumbled. Sweets looked at him.

"Can you tell me why you both are really here?" Sweets asked.

"Our director thought we needed to work out our problems." Ziva said.

"You don't seem to have any problems." Sweets said, "From the way you acted last week, I thought you both had a very strong relationship."

"Thank- you." Ziva said.

"Your director said you have problems." Sweets said, "What are they?"

"We just aren't as close as we used to be." Tony said.

"Why do you say that?" Sweets asked.

"Our relationship has always had its ups and downs, but now, it seems to be mostly down." Tony said.

"That is not completely true Tony." Ziva said softly to him, "We were pretty close in Paris."

"Paris?" Sweets asked.

"We went to Paris on a case last month." Tony said. He turned back to Ziva, "That's true." He said, "Remember when we went to L.A.?" Ziva glared at him.

"I put them up!" Tony said reminded about the pictures he'd taken of her. Sweets looked at them.

"Jenny died, Tony. After Paris, we went on as if nothing happened." Ziva said, "You are very good at that."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Going on as if nothing happened." Ziva said.

"So are you." Tony replied. Sweets decided to cut in.

"Agent David." He said, "When did you realize something was wrong with your relationship?"

"When he went on assignment for our last director." Ziva said wishing it really wasn't. Tony looked at her, remembering how Ziva looked each day he'd 'dated' Jeanne.

"What happened?" Sweets prodded. Ziva looked at her phone.

"I believe our session is over yes?" Ziva asked getting up to leave.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled going after her. He reached her at the elevator and slid between the doors.

"Ziva." He said when she finally looked at him, "I know it hurt you. I really wish it wouldn't have happened like that." The doors opened. Ziva walked out. Tony ran in front of her, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"There is nothing to say Tony." Ziva said putting her hand on Tony's arm. "What could you have done? Jenny asked you to do it. Se la vie." She said walking away and to her car. She got in her car and cried.

**Yeah, yeah Ziva cried. It was bound to happen at some point. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva stared at her phone. She had been lying on her bed for an hour and couldn't go to sleep. Finally, she called the one person she needed to talk to.

"Tony?" She said once he picked up.

_"Hey Zi, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you. Is that okay?"

_"It's fine. Do you need me to come over?"_

"Could you?" Ziva asked.

_"Yeah. Give me fifteen minutes." _ He said. True to his word, he was there in fifteen minutes. Ziva opened the door.

"Hey." Tony said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Could you sit?" Ziva asked. Tony stared at her.

"Okay." He said.

"I wanted to tell you why I did not want to talk to Sweets about Jeanne." Ziva said.

"You don't have to Zi. I can probably figure out why." He said.

"No, I want to." Ziva said, "Before I found out about her, before anybody did, I went a little crazy. I felt like I was being left out, like I did not matter." Tony was about to speak, but Ziva stopped him, "We had had such a good relationship, I felt like it was going away. Like we were not partners anymore, we were just two people who worked together." Ziva paused, "You know, when I saw that hospital bracelet on your wrist, I was worried about you. So worried, I looked up pneumonic plague to make sure you did not have a relapse."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"So, I guess we are even?" Tony said.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"You didn't like my girlfriend and checked up on me, and I checked up on you when I didn't like your boyfriend." Tony said.

"Could we not talk about that anymore?" Ziva asked.

"Sure. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked realizing her lethargic attitude.

"I am finally tired." Ziva said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It took that much energy out of you?" Tony asked smirking. He looked down, she was asleep, "Guess it did." He said. He picked her up and put her in her bed.

"Good- night Ziva." Tony said kissing her forehead. He saw the smile that started forming.

"Stay." He heard her mumble. Remebering the conversation they just had, he decided to go sleep on the couch.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This is shorter than the other chapters. **

Tony woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tony said, his voice filled with sleep.

_"Hey, Tony, Boss wants you and Ziva here now. He says it's urgent." _McGee said.

"Okay." Tony said sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He put his phone down to go wake Ziva.

"Ziva!" Tony said through the door. He didn't get a response. Cautiously, he twisted the handle of the door. At the same moment, Ziva came out of her bathroom wearing a robe and a towel on her head. She saw him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I was going to come wake you up." Tony replied.

"As you can see, I am. Head to work so Gibbs does not yell at you."

"He'll yell at you too. You know that right?" Tony said.

"I know, he will be angrier if I do not get there sooner. Go, so I can put my clothes on." Ziva said. Tony turned to go.

"He Zi?" He asked.

"What!" Ziva practically yelled.

"You want to come to my place tonight? I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes." Ziva said, "Now leave." Tony walked away and went to work.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know some of you were going crazy about the short chapter, but it's okay, this one'll be longer.**

Ziva walked into the bull pen to see Tony standing in front of the screen.

"Tony." She whispered. He jumped.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled. McGee walked in at that moment.

"Hey, Ziva." Tony said.

"Hello McGee." Ziva said before sitting at her desk. Suddenly, Ziva and McGee heard Tony yell.

"Ow Boss! What was that for?" He asked.

"Breaking my rules." Gibbs said.

"Which one?" Tony mumbled.

"Being unreachable." Gibbs said, "Anymore questions DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, none." Tony said.

"Good. David, DiNozzo, you two are on surveillance for our suspect." Gibbs told them. They looked at him.

"Go!" He said. They went.

"Do you think he did that on purpose?" Tony asked as they sat in his car.

"Did what Tony?" Ziva said, putting the binoculors down.

"Put us on surveillance together."

"Do you have an alrerior motive for everything Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No." Tony said defensively. "Do you know what happened to my phone?" He asked.

"Here." Ziva said handing it to him, "You left it at my house."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said.

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I can't get our conversation out of my head." He said. Ziva smiled.

"When did you feel our relationship go bad?" Ziva asked.

"When Michael came in the picture." Tony said, "I finally knew how you felt when I was dating Jeanne." They were silent. Tony spoke again.

"What do you not want to talk to Sweets about next week?"

"What I told you about that night outside of the pool." She paused, "And the people I left in Tel Aviv." Tony sat there remembering his own childhood and thinking of how much worse it was for her.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still willing to talk later?" He asked. The look in Ziva's eyes gave him his answer. Sadly, it was a no.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will probably be really odd, but bear with me.**

Ziva and Tony sat in Sweets' office.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off last week." Sweets' said.

"If you don't mind," Tony said, "We would like to start a different topic."

"Okay." He said, "How about when you two first met." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"We met at NCIS." Ziva said.

"And?" Sweets said.

"That is about it." Ziva said looking at Tony smiling.

"Okay, you both obviously have something else to say." Sweets said noticing their smiles.

"Nope." Tony said, "That's how we met."

"I'm not getting anything else out of you two am I?" The man asked.

"No." Tony and Ziva said.

"Do we want to reschedule for next week?" He asked.

"Nope. I think our relationship is fixed." Tony said, "What do you think Zi?"

"I think it is as right as sunshine." She said. They stood up to leave.

"Sunshine?" Tony asked her as they walked out the door, "I think you mean rain."

"Why would something be right as rain? It makes no sense." Ziva said punching the button for the elevator.

"I don't know." Tony said. They stopped talking for a minute, "You wanna watch a movie at my place?" He asked.

"Sure." Ziva said as they walked out of the elevator.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I will be gone for the next few days (till Friday evening) so I will not be updating. **

**-Oldmoviewatcher**


	13. Chapter 13

**Be happy, I'm back! AND with a new chapter!**

Tony went to Ziva's apartment.

"Hey." He said once she opened the door, "You think we fooled him." Tony said as she let him in.

"Yes." Ziva said taking the pizza from Tony's hands and putting it on her kitchen table. She turned around and looked at her partner who was taking plates from her cabinet.

"Why so formal?" Tony asked setting the plates down on the table.

"I need to ask you a question." Ziva said motioning Tony to sit down. He waited for her to speak.

"Do you think our relationship is fully repaired?" Ziva asked.

"We let each other into our places don't we?" Tony asked taking a slice of pizza. Ziva sighed softly.

"You are scooting around the question." She said.

"Skirting." Tony corrected her, "And no, I'm not. We've made a small breakthrough." He looked at her. "Pizza?" He asked nodding toward the box. Ziva stared at him for a good minute.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you _ever_ have a serious conversation?" Ziva asked him. The two were silent for a while. Finally, Ziva spoke.

"Do remember when we were in the elevator and you said you were tired of pretending?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are you?" Ziva asked, "I am." Tony stared at her. He felt the same as she did, but he didn't know what would happen to their relationship when he said it to her. Tony looked at his partner, slowly deciding whether to lie or tell her the truth.

"Yeah." He said, "I am." Both of them smiled. After another pause, Tony looked at her.

"Where's this put us?" He asked. Ziva looked at him.

"I do not know." She said.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I love the reations I get from some of you guys. It makes my day.**

The team sat down at their respected desks working on paperwork.

"DiNozzo! David!" A voice yelled. Tony and Ziva looked up at the catwalk. Gibbs stood there looking more than impatient.

"Director's office!" Gibbs said. The two agents walked up to the director's office.

"I heard you stopped your sessions with Dr. Sweets." Vance said. Tony was about to speak when the Director spoke again, "Why?" He asked.

"It wasn't helping." Tony said. Vance nodded for Tony to continue.

"We, Ziva and I, don't work very well talking about our feelings with people." Tony said. He looked at Gibbs and noticed he was smiling.

"Director, we did not mean to offend you, we just work better when it is just us." Ziva said. Vance glared at them, but wasn't about to argue with his friend's head- strong daughter.

"Fine." Vance said, "But if you don't start fixing your problem soon, I will put you both back in your sessions."

"Yes sir." Ziva and Tony said together.

"What was that about?" McGee asked when they came back.

"Nothing." Tony said looking at Ziva and smiling.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I appreciate the reviews and I'll try to put some more Tiva 'romantic?' moments.**

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Their movie had ended about ten minutes ago, but neither of them had said a word.

"So." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"What do you think about Vance making us solve our problems together?" Tony asked.

"We were already doing that yes?" Ziva asked.

"When do we want to start?" Tony asked.

"Now I guess." Ziva said.

"Considering we know a lot about what's happened in the last few years, how 'bout we talk about what we have in common." Tony said.

"That's a terrible idea Tony." Ziva said smiling.

"Well than what do you suggest we do?"

"Play a game." Ziva said to him.

"You've hung out with Abby _way_ too much." Tony said. Ziva smirked.

"What are we playing?" He asked.

"Something that helps us get to know each other better." She said.

"Like what? Truth or dare?" Tony said nonchalantly.

"If you want."

"I was being facetious, but okay. Is anything off limits?" Tony asked.

"No."

"You wanna go first?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Ziva said, "What was your mother like?"

"She was pretty. She had blonde/brown hair, hazel eyes, and was always smiling." He said, his eyes looking away from Ziva's.

"Is that all?" Ziva asked.

"She died when I was six." He said, "My dad shipped me off to random boarding schools till I was eighteen. I'm pretty sure my mom was the only woman my dad ever really loved." Ziva could see the pain in his eyes as he told her the story.

"When I was little, I used to play the piano with her. She taught me to play, then my dad relented and got me a teacher." He laughed, "I still remember when she took me to see a concert pianist. Her eyes were shining. My dad said my eyes were just like hers. That's probably why he sent me away." By now, Tony was reliving his youth. Ziva put her hand on his. He came back to reality.

"What was your mother like?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him.

"She was a lot like your mother, I guess. She taught me to play the piano. I remember Aunt Netti saying how much my hair was like hers. She said my eyes were a lot like hers too. She died when Tali was three. I was eight years older, so I became like her mother. We did everything together. I even taught her to play the piano." Ziva smiled, "I was nothing like Ima though. Somehow Tali inherited her ability to play. One day, I was training her and-" Ziva stopped. Tony knew what she was going to say. He enveloped her in a hug. She didn't react, she just stayed in the warm embrace till she fell asleep.

Once Tony realized this, he took her to his bed and put her under the covers. Before leaving he watched her sleep.

"Good night Ziva." Tony said placing a kiss on her forehead. As quietly as he could, he left the room and went to go sleep on his couch.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll try to put more 'problem solving' for Tiva. **

Ziva woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Mmm." She said coming in.

"You like bacon?"

"Yes." She said, "I'm not as strict on the kosher diet as you'd think." She said. Tony smiled.

"You sleep alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said sitting at his kitchen table, "You?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said putting the sizziling meat on a plate.

"You didn't sleep in your chair again did you?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled as he set the bacon on the table.

"No." He said taking a piece of bacon. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring.

"Just a minute." Tony said. He opened his phone.

"Yeah?" He asked. Tony hung up his phone.

"We got another case." Tony said.

"Breakfast take- out?" Ziva asked.

"It's to go, but yeah." He said, "See ya at the crime scene?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, taking her things and going to the door.

"Hey Zi?" Tony asked. She turned.

"You wanna talk later?" He asked.

"You sound like a girl." Ziva said smirking before she left.

**Hey, if you have any suggestions on how to repair their relationship, I'm all ears. Just don't make it go over T please. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I was gone for a week, but I'm back and you now have a new chapter! Huzzah!**

Ziva stood looking at the crime scene.

"Hi." Someone said behind her.

"Hello." Ziva replied turning around to see Tony.

"Could I intrest you in some take- out?" He asked smiling. Ziva returned the smile and put her hand in the bag he was holding. She took out a piece of bacon and ate it.

"David, DiNozzo!" Their boss yelled, "Take statements!" Tony and Ziva looked at each other and went over to ask questions. They walked over to a woman with a baby.

"Hi," Tony said, "I'm Agent DiNozzo and this is Agent David. We wondering if you saw anything." The woman shifted the baby to her other hip.

"Yes, but it may not be enough to go on." She said.

"That's okay, it could be of use to us." Tony said. The woman looked at the agents.

"Well, I-" The woman was cut off by her baby crying. "I'm sorry. He's been fussy all day." The woman said.

"It's fine." Tony said.

"Anyway," The woman remarked, "I didn't know the man who lived here very well. He and his wife weren't social butterflies, or anything of that nature. It seemed like they were having some sort of marital problems. The other day, I saw them yelling and arguing about their son and then she hit him. That day, Eric, the owner, left in his car and I haven't seen him 'til today."

"Was there anything he did today that was out?" Ziva asked.

"Out?" The woman questioned.

"She means off." Tony said.

"No, not that I know of. Though, his wife had a repairman come over today when Eric came to get his things and I believe they had some sort of altercation."

"Thank- you for your time." Tony said as they left. Ziva laughed as they walked away.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You." She said walking away. Tony stood there a minute before running to where Ziva was.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was confused by the reviews, but after re- reading, I realized the "you" part was probably what threw me off, so I'll see if I can clarify for you. **

"What were you laughing at me for back there?" Tony asked as he and Ziva drove back to N.C.I.S. headquarters.

"You liked her." Ziva said.

"Who? The woman with the kid?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled.

"No I didn't! She had a kid!"

"You gave her your classic DiNozzo smile." Ziva said.

"Classic DiNozzo smi-" Tony stopped, "I did it to you!" Ziva stared at him.

"Tony," Ziva said, "Do you remember the story I told you about when I was eight?"

"The one about that boy that liked you?"

"Yes." Ziva stopped and looked at him. "Be lucky you're driving." Tony stared at her.

"Thanks?" He said. Ziva smiled.

"Do you have any more bacon?" Ziva asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Tony said grabbing the bag from the space between him and Ziva and giving it to her.

"Mmm." She said taking a bite of it. Tony smiled as she ate the bacon.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Can we not talk tonight?" She asked. He didn't respond. He had just parked the car and they now had to go to work.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews I got from the last chapter. They made me happy, now for more Tiva confrantation...**

"Tony," Ziva said, "Will you please answer me?" He didn't answer. Their boss had seen them and had told them to get to work. About an hour later, Gibbs came back and asked them what they found.

"The vic is one Eric McMillan. He's a Naval Officer at a base near here, and was honorably discharged due to a seizure the officer suffered while on board the ship." Ziva said.

"He's married to Rebecca Peterson- McMillan and they have a son named Josh who is 17." Tony said.

"That it?" Gibbs asked.

"No. There was a repairman that was at their house named Jason Griggs." Tony replied.

"Bring him in." Gibbs said. Half an hour later, Tony and Ziva stood in the observation room watching Jason before they went into to testify.

"You think he did it?" Tony asked.

"I do not know Tony. We will see when we get in there." Ziva said going out the door. Tony followed close behind.

"Hi," Tony said, "I'm Agent DiNozzo and this is Agent David. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Jason replied.

"How well do you know the McMillan family?" Tony asked.

"Not very well, I've only worked for them a couple times." Griggs said.

"Did you ever talk to one of the family members to let you in?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, the wife." Jason said.

"You were there today were you not?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I was fixing their stove." He said, "Why?"

"Did Mr. McMillan happen to come in while you were fixing said stove?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, he saw me in there and started cussing me out." Griggs said, "Then the jerk pointed a gun at me and said I was having some affair with his wife. He was crazy." Jason added, "I turned to get one of my tools in case I needed to defend myself, when I heard a shot."

"So he commited suicide?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Griggs said.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him 'cause you had a thing for the wife?" Tony asked.

"No! His wife came downstairs and told me to get out. That was it. I tried to ask if I could take him to the hospital, but she wouldn't let me." Jason replied. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Thank- you." Ziva said, "We will contact you if we have any other questions."

"You think there was some sort of struggle?" Tony asked when they were walking back to their desks.

"What, like McMillan had a gun and the repairman just so happened to get a hold of it and kill the woman's husband?" Ziva said in a slightly irritated, menacing tone.

"So that's why you don't want to talk. You don't want to go there."

"Where Tony? When you killed Michael or when I almost killed you?" Ziva practically yelled causing other people to look at them.

"Fine." Tony said, "We won't talk." Ziva walked away.

"Don't think this is over!" Tony yelled after her. Ziva scoffed and kept walking to her desk.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**More Tiva confrontation! *pause* in the next chapter. **

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks and glared at each other. Gibbs tried not to take too much notice, but after two days of fighting, he was sick of it. He got up, muttered something about coffee, and left.

"Times up." He said as he left. McGee looked at Tony and Ziva.

"What did he mean by time's up?" The agent asked. Tony and Ziva just stared at each other and groaned.

"I'm gonna go hit the head." Tony said getting up. A few minutes later, Ziva got up and muttered something about getting a snack.

"What are we gonna do?" Ziva said walking into the bathroom. Tony looked up at her.

"Pretend to have everything together?" Tony said as he went to wash his hands.

"I'm serious! Gibbs knows we've been fighting. I do not want to go back to that therapist!" Ziva said. Tpny dried his hands with a paper towel before looking at her again.

"I don't either." He said. They paused. Suddenly, the door opened revealing McGee.

"Hey-" McGee stopped when he saw Ziva standing there. Finally he spoke again. "The Director wants to see you." Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances before they went up the stairs to meet their fate.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I kinda lied. You get Tiva confrontation in the next chapter. Read this one though, el es muy importante. **

The two agents silently stood in front of the Director. After what seemed like an eternity to them, Director Vance finally spoke.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent David. It has come to my attention you didn't come through with your end of our deal."

"Yes, Sir." They both said.

"But, unlike the both of you, I am holding up mine. I'm going to call Dr. Sweets and am going to make your appointment for this Thursday." Vance said. Tony and Ziva stared at him, faces solemn.

"You both will be responsible for the fee. I tried to help you, but you wouldn't listen. You both are free to go." Tony and Ziva quickly left the room.

"Ready to dodge Gibbs?" Tony asked. Ziva was about to respond when they each were head- slapped by their boss.

"Vance may be done with you, but I'm not." He said in their ears, "You two are going to my office in ten minutes." Tony and Ziva watched their boss go down the steps. Silently, they made their way to their desks. Ten minutes later they found themselves in the elevator with Gibbs. He stared at them.

"You aren't going to see Dr. Sweets." Gibbs said. Relief washed of both agents faces.

"But," Gibbs continued, "I will be interrogating you." Tony and Ziva stared at him.

"When?" Tony asked.

"Now, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, "Sit." The agents did so. When all three agents were sitting on the ground he talked to them.

"What have you two been fighting about for the past few days." Gibbs asked, or rather, demanded. Tony and Ziva stared at him, wishing they didn't have to answer the question put before them.

"Michael." Ziva said. She paused, "And Somalia."

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aren't you happy? You now get the Tiva confrontation I've been promising for the last two chapters!**

Tony and Ziva stared at Gibbs waiting for him to reply. He didn't. They took this as their cue to go on.

"First we started about Michael." Ziva said.

"Which you started." Tony said.

"No." Ziva said, "I distinctly remember _you_ starting that conversation."

"No, you did. I started the one about Somalia." Tony said.

"You did, but I remember you asking what I thought of the case. So," Ziva replied, her voice a little edgier, "you started the whole rampage."

"You didn't have to go there!" Tony replied, his voice a little worse than Ziva's.

"You did not have to bring up Somalia!" Ziva retorted.

"I barely brought it up! I just said you needed to calm down." Tony yelled.

"And I am still trying to figure out how that has to do with Somalia!"

"You were cutting-" Tony was cut off by Gibbs.

"Enough!" The older agent yelled. Tony and Ziva stared at him. He went on, "You two are worse then what me and Jen were! I can now see what all the commotion's about in the office." The younger agents exchanged glances.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum." Gibbs said, "You either start working together, or I send you both to Sweets and then give you," he looked at DiNozzo, "a new team, and you," he looked at Ziva, "desk duty for a year." The two agents stared at Gibbs dumbfounded.

"You both are suspended till this is sorted out." Gibbs said. He turned the elevator back on.

**Yeah, they acted like an old married couple, they've been through enough, they might as well be. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This may be an odd chapter, but I promise it'll get better.**

Two days passed and Tony and Ziva still hadn't seen each other. Both were scared about what would happen to them and their jobs. Ziva looked at the ticket in her hand, she decided that a vacation was in order. McGee had given her a plane ticket to clear her head. She decided going out of the country was a good idea and Europe would probably help her. She rolled her bag to the check- out, had it weigned, did bag check, and everything else accompanied with getting on a plane. Finally, she was able to get on the plane and sit down. Ziva looked for her seat and sat down.

'Good, the person beside me is asleep.' She thought. She took out the book she'd brought with her and began to read.

"Excuse me." A flight attendant said to her, "We need you to change seats. There has been a mix up." Ziva put her book away and got up.

"Would you mind going over there?" The woman pointed. Ziva went over to the seat. She stared at the person in front of her. It couldn't be. Before she could yell his name, the announcement to sit and buckle seat belts was said. Ziva sat down.

"Hey Z_i_va. Fancy sitting by you." Tony said smiling.

"Shut up." Ziva said grabbing her book, "I am still angry at you."

"Testy aren't we?" Tony said. Ziva didn't listen.

"Remember when we were last on a plane?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We were almost killed, our charge went into anaphylactic shock, and then we were accused of sleeping together." Ziva said.

"Way to point all the negative points out. We had fun sightseeing didn't we?"

"We were on a case." Ziva said not looking up from her book.

"And now we're not! So we can-" He decided to stop talking. There was no way he was going to get anything out of her.

"Where ya headed?" Tony asked when she closed her book.

"Europe. You?"

"Same." Tony said suspiciously, "Who gave you your ticket?"

"McGee, you?"

"Abby."

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! I looked at my inbox and all of them were Reviews. It touched me. Anyway, thanks for telling me your thoughts. Now, on to the story.**

Tony and Ziva stared at each other.

"Hi," a stewardess said, "Can I get something for you?" Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"This isn't first class." Ziva whispered to Tony. The stewardess smiled, "I heard from the couple that booked your flight that you both were newlyweds."

"Newlyweds?" The agents asked.

"Yes, you are Tommy and Lisa DeNario yes?" The stewardess asked.

"No." Tony said.

"Who told you this?" Ziva asked.

"A woman named Amy Sutton and her husband." The stewardess replied.

"You must be mistaken." Ziva said, "We are not married, nor are we named Tommy or Lisa."

"Oh, sorry. I must have the wrong section." The stewardess said walking away.

"Abby's been trying to get us together for years hasn't she?" Tony asked.

"I believe so." Ziva said, "But McGee was in on it!"

"It's "Deep Six"," Tony said, "Sometimes I think he believes we're Tommy and Lisa and he's really Agent McGregor." Ziva laughed.

"Where in Europe is your ticket for?" Ziva asked.

"I think Paris." Tony said.

"Again?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe we can go sightseeing. The both of us this time." Tony replied. Ziva smiled.

"Do you want to play a card game?" Ziva said.

"Sure?"

"Okay. Blackjack."

"What are we playing for?"

"Who gets to call the bullets sightseeing." Ziva said.

"Shots." Tony said.

"Whatever. Hit or stay?" She asked.

"Hit." Tony said. He looked at his cards. His face turned down.

"Ha! I win!" Ziva said.

"You can't win till we play ten times."

"Who made that up?" Ziva asked.

"Me." Tony said.

"You are a sore loser Tony."

"No. I just want another chance." Tony replied. Ten games later, and Ziva still came out victorious.

"I call the shots!" Ziva sang in a sing- song voice.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I loved the reviews. It made me laugh when I thought of how I'm going to make Tony and Ziva uncomfortable and torture them now. By the way, movie references will be lightly sprinkled through out the chapter and probably the rest of the story. I own none of these.**

About an hour later, Tony and Ziva stood outside with their luggage.

"Do you wanna get a hotel?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. He hailed a taxi and they got in. The driver drove them to the hotel they requested and they got out.

"Hi." Tony said, "Can I get a room." The clerk looked at the computer.

"I'm sorry, I believe we only have one room left. Will that be okay with you both?"

"Which is it?" Ziva asked.

"The honeymoon suite." Tony looked at Ziva. She nodded.

"All right." He said, "Here is the key." Tony grabbed the key and they went with Ziva to the room. They opened it and walked in.

"Is there a reason there is wine in our room."

"It's the honeymoon suite remember?" Tony said, "The only thing they don't have is the Gypsies."

"Gypsies?" Ziva asked.

"'Love in the Afternoon.'" Tony said, "Audrey Hepburn plays the daughter of a French-"

"Tony." Ziva said.

"Yeah?"

"I do not care."

"How 'bout we ditch the room and go sightseeing?" Tony asked.

"I call the shots remember?" Ziva said.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank- you to all who reviewed. I know I put Tony and Ziva in Paris, but I know nothing about Paris, so I used the famous _Google. Google_, Ooh Ha ha! ( sorry, **_**Finding Nemo **_**reference.) Anyway, yes****, I got information from there (_Google, _not _Finding Nemo)_, no, I don't own either. Also, I don't own _National Treasure._**

Ziva stood outside the cafe. Tony was paying while she looked in the windows of some of the shops.

"Hey." Tony said coming up behind her. She turned.

"Hello, are you ready to sightsee?" Ziva asked.

"I thought we'd never get around to it." Tony said, "Where do you want to go?"

"The _Laboulaye Lady_."

"Why there?"

"To see if it's any nicer than ours is." Ziva said.

"Okay. After that can we sneak into Buckingham Palace and take a look at the Queen's desk?" Tony sarcastically asked. Ziva shot him a threatening, but amused glare. He followed behind her. After they had seen one of the _Statues of Liberty_, Ziva decided to go drag Tony to the _Louvre_.

"Do we really have to see a bunch of paintings?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"They are renound works of art Tony." Ziva said.

"Ziva!" Tony half whispered from behind her.

"What? Be quiet, this is not a baseball game."

"It's the _Mona Lisa_! Did you know that they figured out Leo's-"

"Painting style?" Ziva finished, "Yes, Tony, I did. What I did not know, was that you were on a first name basis with Leonardo Da Vinci." Her partner smiled.

"You know who he should have painted?" Tony asked.

"Halle Berry?" Ziva asked jokingly.

"No," Tony replied, "You." Ziva looked at him for a second. Before he could look at her however, she'd turned away.

**Italics are amazing! Don't know why I didn't use them sooner. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews I got. So, I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to do. Anyway, some of it is based (loosley) off of _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ I don't own it and R.I.P. to Patricia Neal who died yesterday. **

Tony and Ziva stared at each other. Finally, one came out the winner.

"Ha!" Tony yelled getting up from the chair he was sitting in, "I get the bed!"

"How did you-" Ziva stopped.

"Magicians don't reveal their secrets Z_i_va." Tony said smiling as he layed his head on the bed.

"You cheated!" Ziva said going toward him.

"No. You're just a sore loser." Tony said. Ziva glared at him.

"I still call the shots for tomorrow." Ziva said going toward the bathroom.

"Hey Zi?" Tony said.

"What?" She asked, her voice slightly irritated.

"Can you hand me my pajamas?" Tony asked pointing to his suitcase. A second later, clothing hit his face.

"Thanks." Tony muttered. The agent put his pajamas on, and got in the bed. He heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and fell asleep. An hour later, he woke up to his name being whispered in his ear.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered, "Tony."

"Hmm?" He said groggily.

"I can't sleep." Ziva said. Tony sat up a little bit.

"How come?" He asked.

"The sofa is uncomfortable." She stated. Tony patted a space beside him. She sat down.

"What's the real reason?" He asked.

"That is it." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony said. Ziva laid her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Ziva." Tony said.

"Night." Ziva replied. They both drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Tony was awake. He noticed Ziva practically screaming.

"Ziva!" He yelled, "Ziva!" She woke up.

"What's the matter?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Nothing." Ziva said looking away from him.

"Something's wrong what is it?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream." Ziva said, "That is all."

"Okay," Tony replied, "If you need to talk Zi, I'm here."

"Thank- you." Ziva said.

"Any time." He responded. Ziva waited a while till she was sure he was asleep.

"I was dreaming about you killing Michael. Only, instead of Michael dieing, it was you." Ziva said. She went on. Unknown to her, Tony was awake and taking in everything; convinced he would protect her from now on, no matter what.

** Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews. I found them very entertaining.**

The next morning, Tony woke up to see Ziva's head still on his shoulder. Gently, he slid his arm out from under her and went to the bathroom to get ready. Half an hour later, he came out to see Ziva cleaning her gun. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Zi?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva replied not looking away from her task.

"Why did you bring your gun?" Ziva looked up at her partner.

"You never know when you will need it." She replied.

"You're not even supposed to have that with you. We were suspended remember?" Tony said.

"From N.C.I.S., but what Gibbs does not now, won't hurt him Tony." Ziva responded smiling.

"You scare me sometimes Zi." Tony said, "The bathroom is all yours." The agent put down her weapon.

"Thank- you." She said walking in. Twenty minutes later, she walked out.

"That was fast." Tony said not looking away from one of the books Ziva brought with her.

"Why are you reading the back of my book?" Ziva asked.

"It looked cool." Tony said, "A woman from the 1700's kicks zombie butt. I wanna read this when you're done."

"You have to read the original first." Ziva said.

"Why? Isn't it more or less the same?"

"No." Ziva replied running a brush through her hair, "This has zombies in it, therefore, making it comical. The original has more meaning." Ziva laughed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You are Mr. Darcy."

"How am I Mr. Darcy?"

"So you know the book?" Ziva asked.

"I've seen the movies." Tony said.

"The BBC Masterpiece Classic?"

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Okay, so would you not agree?" Ziva asked.

"That I'm Darcy?"

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"No." Tony said nonchalantly.

"No?" Ziva asked, "Tony, think about it. Have you seen the way these two fight? It is like our fighting at work." Tony thought about this a minute.

"Okay, sort of." Tony replied.

"See! I am Elizabeth and you are Darcy." She said.

"You get _way_ to into your books." Tony said getting up from the bed. Ziva decided not to say anything.

"Ziva." Tony said, "If we are like these book characters, than I know the perfect way to solve this problem."

"How?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Get married." Tony said.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**First I wanna say I found your reviews hysterical! I laughed, and then read them again. Wow, if that came off as somewhat cold hearted and mean, I seek forgiveness. Anyway, all shall be explained. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Pride and Prejudice" or "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies." Okay, I bought them, so technically I do, but as far as writing them, no. Jane Austen wrote them and the zombies were added in later by Sean something- or- another. So! On with the story!**

Ziva stood in front of Tony, shocked. Of all the things her partner could register out of "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies," let _alone_ "Pride and Prejudice" was that they should get married, the man was a loon. The Israeli stood there and without any sort of comeback. Suddenly, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Tony," she said calmly, "'...you are the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!'" Now, it was Tony's turn to stand there dumbfounded. Suddenly he started laughing.

"What?" Ziva asked. The laughter kept going.

"You. Thought. I. Was. Serious!" Tony said between fits of laughter. Ziva turned away and started taking her clothes from her bag. Realizing he'd made her angry, Tony went over to her.

"Hey, Zi?" He said putting his hands on her shoulder. She shrugged them off. He went on, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't know how to react when you compared us to book characters."

"It was dumb of me. Forget it." Ziva said going into the bathroom. Silently, Tony went to his own suitcase and got dressed. The agents went down a little later to go sightseeing. None of it was enjoyable. Later on that day, Tony asked Ziva if he could pick where they had dinner. She complied.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, "Where are you taking me?" He stayed silent and kept dragging her along. Finally, he stopped. Ziva gasped.

"Like it?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded.

"Dinner?" He asked holding out his hand. She took it. Silently, they went up to where their dinner was waiting.

"The Eiffel Tower?" Ziva finally asked.

"I heard you say you wanted to eat at it the next time you came to Paris."

"I said that to Nora on the plane."

"Yes, but I overheard you." Tony said smiling. Ziva smiled back.

"Thank- you." Ziva said taking hold of his hand. She was silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Remember last night when I couldn't sleep?" Ziva said.

"Yeah."

"I had a nightmare."

"I know, I woke you up." Tony said.

"I know. But you were asleep when I told you about it."

"I was awake." Tony replied.

"You were?" Ziva asked, "Good. I do not want to re- live that dream again."

"I wouldn't either." Tony said.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will be suspended when we get back?"

"Nope." Tony said, "We've worked out our problems." Ziva smiled and kissed him.

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank- you for all the reviews. I had no idea this story would be as long as it was. This may sound like I'm ending the story. In truth, I am, but, not at this chapter. Chapter 30 had been my original ending point, but the thoughts kept pouring from my mind. In this case, chapter 30 will not be the end, only the second to last chapter.**

Tony and Ziva walked back to their hotel.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Tony asked, his arm over Ziva's shoulders.

"Why did you save me in Somalia?" Ziva asked.

"That wasn't the question Sweetcheeks." Tony said.

"Yes, but you have to answer the question I asked you before I tell you anything." Ziva said smiling. Tony stopped and looked at her.

"That's not fair!" Tony said. Ziva smiled again.

"You want to know the real reason?" Tony asked. He motioned for her to sit down. "The real reason," He went on, "was I was lost without you. Completely lost, l couldn't function." Tony said, "We tried to get a new agent, but none of them compared to you. When you first came to work, the first day you came into the building, you immediatly helped me get over Kate. In fact I was head over heels for you when we first met. I knew I loved you then, especially after you told me about Tali and you took my last piece of pizza." Ziva laughed before Tony went on again. "After Jeanne," Tony said, "you helped me through it. You are my helper and my friend. None of the other agents could be like you are or do what you did and still do." Tony stopped to catch a breath, "So," Tony went on, "with Gibbs' permission, and my stubborness, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, and I went to get you. When we found that Saleem was behind this, we fought even harder."

"Did you ever think I was really dead?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yes." Tony said, "But for some reason, I had a feeling you weren't. The reason I came back for you was because I love you. Not in a brother loves a sister way, but a love that tears me apart when you're gone." His partner leaned in and kissed him.

"Now you know why I kissed you." Ziva said getting up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Zi?" Tony said when they were closer to their hotel, "Can I call you Lizzie?" Ziva stared at him and thought about his question for a minute.

"Yes." She said, "But only if I can call you Darcy or Will."

"It's a deal." Tony said. They went back to the hotel holding hands.

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 is now up. I know, sad day. Anyway, I decided to make it more of an epilogue.**

"Tell it again!" Five- year- old Talia Caitlin DiNozzo said. Her mother laughed.

"Not tonight tatelah." Ziva said, "You have to get up early and go to school in the morning." The child sighed.

"Why do I have to go to school?" She asked.

"It is the law." Ziva said.

"Oh. How come you get to break the law?" The child asked.

"Daddy and I work for it." Ziva said. She kissed the child on the forehead.

"Good- night Tatelah." Ziva said turning out the light. She walked out of the room and was met by her husband. He smiled at her as she put her arms around his waist.

"Hello Lizzie." He said to her. She smiled.

"Darcy." She replied. He kissed her.

"Is Ari asleep?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Kitty?" Tony responded.

"She is." Ziva said. They stood together as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

**Yeah, wierd epilogue that doesn't really explain much. Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
